


Sex Education - Mahou Shoujo Edition

by Moonrunes03



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Sex Education, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03
Summary: After Sex Education class in her school, Tamaki Ui are curious: Is Mahou Shoujo still menstruate?Satomi Touka answered her question...with practical lesson.
Relationships: Satomi Touka/Tamaki Ui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sex Education - Mahou Shoujo Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I did use Pro Writing Aid Premium to check if my grammar is good or not, but I probably still have so many mistake in my English. Please forgive me.
> 
> ps; Why is Pro Writing Aid hated Passive voice?

Touka knew something was bothering her pink-haired friend when she looked everywhere but at her. Tamaki Ui was a kind girl, a gentle one, and always talked to her with an excited tone. Ui is also easily worried, and for that Touka is always grateful.

"So, what is bothering you?" Touka asked.

Touka knew it was her chance to help her best friend. Ui already did so much and despite all Touka did in the past, still forgive her and support her. So maybe this is a time for Touka to support Ui. However, Ui was hesitating. She kept shifting her body on the sofa she sat on and her hand kept moving around. 

But after a few seconds, she explains, " we got a sex education lesson today. Sensei explained about menstruation and... I have been wondering... can we still menstruate?"

Touka didn't expect that question as she looked at Ui with a blank face.

"Kyuubey put our souls in our soul gem, right?" Ui pulled out her soul gem from her ring. it still shone brightly, but she put them into the ring again, "And in the process strengthen our body to fight witches."

Touka remembers she explained that to Nemu and Ui when she found out about Magical Girl in her uncle's journal. So she just nodded.

"So... we aren't exactly human anymore, right?" Ui concluded, "So... will we still grow?" she touched her chest, "And have menstruation?"

The red-haired girl scratched her head. She spun the chair she sat on and then looked at Ui. The small girl was uneasy. Touka sighed.

“You can ask Nee-sama, right?” Touka asked back, “Or any older girl…”

“Asking them would be... embarrassing…” Ui answered in a low voice, “And Touka-chan, you are smart so you must know the answer right?”

Touka makes a small smile. She was glad Ui is comfortable with her enough to ask this sensitive question. But an idea popped out on the red-haired girl’s head. It was devilish, it was interesting, and it was fun and more importantly, Ui will enjoy it.

"I haven't menstruated either so you should ask an older girl," Touka said, but a naughty smile appeared on her face, a smile that Ui failed to notice as Touka continued, "But I can test if we will menstruate or not."

Ui smiled brightly and asked Touka to continue. Touka moved to the sofa and sat beside Ui.

"Ui. Menstruation is a sign of sexual maturity," Touka explained, “When a girl's body is ready to have a baby, there is a wall that will grow inside our uterus and along with that, an egg will produce,” Touka was amused while looking at Ui’s reddening face. But he continued, “When the egg is not fertilized, that wall will break down along with the egg and that is the blood that comes out of our vagina.”

Her face turns from embarrassed to confused. But she nodded.

"Sensei explained that...in a more simple word, but yes," Ui nodded.

"Now, As we grow, our body changes to prepare for sexual activity. But menstruation is not the only sign. I have another idea to prove that our body is growing," Touka gets closer to Ui, her hand wanders toward Ui's thigh, "Do you want to test if we are still human enough to grow and have menstruation?"

Ui gulped and then nodded. Touka smirked after agreeing. Touka’s hand quickly wandered around, first toward Ui’s butt. Ui yelped in surprise.

“What... what are you doing, Touka-chan!” she looked angry but Touka just put a smile on her face.

“You may not realize it, but your body is growing,” Touka said as her hand kept fondling Ui’s butt, “And your reaction is a sign that you can get sexually excited…”

“Se...se…” Ui fluttered, but she yelped once again when Touka suddenly kissed Ui’s neck. Ui definitely feels something from Touka’s touch. So the red-haired girl continued, her other hand moving under Ui’s uniform, fondling her breast.

“Your breast also got bigger, Ui,” Touka said.

“Um... I don’t realize that…” Ui commented, “Ah…” she yelped again as Touka fondled her breast harder, “Don’t do that…”

“But you enjoy it,” Touka responded, “Now, you can relax okay. We will not know if our body grows if we don't finish this…” Touka pushed Ui’s body back onto the sofa and then began kissing Ui’s neck again.

Ui shuddered as she felt a tingling all over her body. They kiss and the lick on her neck and the fondling on her breast and her butt makes Ui’s body hotter. She didn’t realize when, but Ui’s top was now discarded while Touka explored Ui’s body, kissing not only her neck but wandering down onto her collarbone and finally her breast.

“Your breasts are nice, Ui,” Touka commented again while her left hand came up, groping Ui's breast while she sucked on the other. Touka’s tongue tracing circles around Ui’s nipple before lightly flicking it, sending pleasant tremors running through her body.

“What... what is this…” Ui can’t , but she feels pleasure. She was confused and afraid.

“It is okay, it is normal,” Touka comforted her best friend, “do you know other signs of being an adult, Ui?”

Ui shook her head.

“When I did this…” Touka played with Ui’s breast again, and Ui’s body began trembling again. Then Touka’s free hand moved under Ui’s skirt, “Your pussy will be wet,” and true to Touka’s word, Ui’s panties were indeed damp of vaginal fluid.

Ui covered her face, embarrassed. But Touka suddenly hooked her fingers under the waistband of Ui's white panties, pulling them down her legs and exposing her aroused pussy. Leaning in, Touka planted a gentle kiss on her wet flower, eliciting a cute reaction from the pink-haired girl.

''Mm-!'' Ui involuntarily moaned, blushing at the lewd sound she made.

Touka then continued licking Ui’s wet pussy, teasing them to make Ui’s shudder in pleasure before suddenly she pushed her tongue out, dragging it along Ui's wet pussy. Touka licked Ui’s pussy lips clean before sliding her tongue inside, wiggling it around. Ui’s thigh tensed as her pussy burning with pleasure.

“To... Touka-chan, that place is dir... ty,” Ui try to say in the middle of her pleasure.

“This is not the urine,” Touka explained, “It is normal to get your pussy wet when you are aroused. Oh, let me do something that will feel better,” and as she said that, Touka gently touched her pussy with one finger before slowly sinking it in.

Ui’s body shuddered in pleasure and her pussy tightened around the Touka’s finger, mewling as Touka wiggled it around before adding a second finger.

“Oh!” Touka was getting excited as she looked at her best friend’s wet pussy.

“Touka-chan, this feel... Ahh... strange…” Ui said as she moaned sharply and her back arched.

“Tell me if it hurt, okay?'' Touka’s reassuring voice eased Ui’s fears, and she just nodded at her words.

Touka gave her a moment before she began thrusting her fingers in, wiggling them around inside Ui’s weeping pussy while Touka lapped up any honey that leaked down her fingers, kissing her outer lips or teasingly rubbing Ui’s clit with her tongue. each deceptively gentle touch sending volts of hot pleasure into Ui's mind and driving her crazy.  
Soon The red-haired girl began scissoring her fingers, making Ui's eyes widen as the pleasure doubled, a high-pitched moan slipping past her lips. Touka grinned at the sound, eagerly continuing to scissor her fingers, using her free hand to grope Ui's ass and keep her steady, Touka’s tongue working overdrive as she lapped up Ui’s sweet honey.

“Ahh... Tou... Touka-chan!'' Ui’s called. She was panting heavily as her hips bucked and twitching, a burning sensation building in her pelvis, ''S-Something...is...ahn...happ- OHH~!''

Orgasm crashed down on Ui with no warning. Ui eyes widening as she moaned throatily. Her thighs buckled as she climaxed on Touka’s fingers. Touka was eagerly lapping up Ui’s juices and pumping her fingers in rapidly, prolonging her orgasm.

After nearly half a minute she came down from her high, moaning dazedly from her first-ever orgasm. Touka giggled as she dragged her fingers out and licked them clean. She always did this after she masturbated herself, and Touka found out that the taste differs from her own.

“What you just feel is called orgasm, and that is the proof that you are an adult female,” Touka explained with a grin, “With that, we have proven that our body is still functioning as a normal girl.”

“Touka-chan…” Ui said between her breath, “You already know... aren’t you…”

Touka just answered with a smirk and nodded.

“Nemu and I already did this before,” Touka replied, “How do you feel?”

“I feel amazing, yes,” Ui nodded, “Can I make you feel amazing too, Touka-chan?”

Touka was taken aback. She looked at her friend, who gives her a weak smile. Touka appreciated how she always smiling regardless of what Touka does. But this innocent girl seized initiative? Touka scratched her head. She just wants to tease her best friend a little. Maybe make her cum once, and then move on. She didn’t expect that offer.

“Are you sure? You need not force yourself,” Touka said, “Well, I will be glad to... but…”

“Touka-chan,” Ui’s voice turn stern, “That not like you. If it your usual game, you will say, ‘can you do it better than me?’”

Ui crawled on top of the redhead and then kissed Touka. Ui was not experienced, but their lips quickly meshed against one another. Touka pulled back for a moment, but Ui chased her lips and kiss her a moment later. Ui's hand moved to the back of Touka's dress, unzipping, and then pulled from Touka's dress. Now, Touka showed her bra to the world, then Ui quickly reached to her breast and groping them.

"How come yours is bigger?" Ui pouted.

Touka wants to rant about how genetic affects one body. but because Ui played with her breast, Touka moaned instead. Touka's breasts weren't that big, but Ui squishing them with her fingers. Ui clearly enjoyed Touka's reaction, and her moans encouraged Ui to keep playing with them. Ui didn't stop there. She remembered what Touka did to her. Her hand wandered on Touka's butt and quickly discarded her wet panties. Touka didn't even realize that she has all her clothes on the floor. Touka finds herself in Ui's control, and that idea makes her pussy wetter.

"Oh! it is wet!" Ui said with a smirk, "are you wet since you touch me?" she asked as her finger probed on Touka's hole.

"Wa...Ui...ahn..." Touka can't answer her question. As Ui played with Touka's hole, her hips moved, her body shivered and soon, Ui feel her finger wetter than before. She looked at her finger and then licked the liquid.

"Hm...is this delicious?" she asked, "you said this isn't pee, right?"

Touka only shook her head but can't give a longer answer.

"Touka-chan licked my, so I wondered if this is delicious. bleeh..." Ui sticks out her tongue.

“Well, I want to make you cum,” Touka answered, “our pussy will feel amazing when someone licked them.... there are so many nerve... ahn...”

Touka’s sentence was again cut when Ui put her finger on Touka’s pussy.

"Then it is my turn, right?"

"Wait…” Touka's protest was silenced when Ui leaned in and poked her tongue out and licked a bit of Touka's juices.

Touka once again finds her body shivering and tensing. Ui didn't know what she did and just copying what Touka did before. She soon brought her hand up, sliding one finger in before swiftly adding a second, feeling Touka's pussy clench around Ui's finger. The pink-haired girl slowly pumped her fingers inside Touka and licking her pussy at the same time. Ui unintentionally rubbing Touka's clit with her nose, making the redhead groaned, making Ui blush as she continued her motion. Ui's hand also reached the red head butt at the same time.

Several thrusts later, Touka's legs buckled and a lewd moan escaped her. Ui was excited when she felt Touka's pussy quiver, kissing it affectionately and speeding up her fingers, wiggling them around before curling them, eliciting a stifled gasp from the redhead as a burst of pleasure shot through her.

"Ooh!" Touka moaned, one hand coming to rest on Ui's head, pushing the pink-haired girl deeper on Touka's crotch, "Ui.. Mm...!"

Touka's word devolved into a sharp cry as she came, her body trembled and orgasm descended on Touka's body. Ui was confused at first, but when she felt the liquid???, her tongue eagerly lapping up Touka's honey as she came.

Ui looked at her best friend and smiled. She licked Touka's slit until it was clean and her orgasm subsided. As Ui pulled back, she makes a pleased smile.

"I can make you orgasm... hehehe," Ui said proudly, "Touka-chan also growing."

"Yes... yes, she is," Nemu's voice suddenly appears, and both jumped in surprise.

Nemu sat in her wheelchair, her face red, but she smiled at the two girls.

"Nemu-chan? since when?" Ui asked.

"Since the beginning. I sleep on the other side of the room and I heard your talk. I decided to just hide here until you finished, " Nemu answered. She then looked at Touka, "Touka, do you realize that Onee-sama will be angry if she knows you teach Ui this?"

"Geh...really?" Touka asked back, "No way! I just answered her question!" she protested weakly.

"If you really want to answer that, you can call me. I have my menstruation already," Nemu explained.

"Nemu-chan, can you keep it secret?" Ui asked with puppy eyes.

"Well... only if I joined on your game..." Nemu raised her skirt and both girls make a weak smile.

Nemu's panties were also damp. The three girls make a small laugh and soon the laugh devolved into another moan.


End file.
